


[Podfic] Requisition 128-3C: Intent to Initiate Sexual Intimacy

by AshesandGhost



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Municipally mandated first-time-tentacle-sex fic. Because every NV ficcer needs at least one, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Requisition 128-3C: Intent to Initiate Sexual Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dee for permission to podfic this masterpiece!

Podfic of Requisition 128-3C: Intent to Initiate Sexual Intimacy by dee. 

  


Or [here.](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/requisition.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Requisition%20128-3C%20Intent%20to%20Initiate%20Sexual%20Intimacy.m4b)


End file.
